


Happy Surprise

by dreximgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana worries about the surprise party she has arranged for Brittany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Surprise

“Santana, calm down” Blaine told his friend as she adjusted the birthday banners and balloons once again, “Everything is set, she’ll be here soon so stop worrying”

“What if she’s late? The surprise will be ruined” Santana replied.

“Please, Kurt has had her pinned to his side all day there’s not a chance in hell he’s going to let anything ruin the party”

“Okay but what if Finn arrives at the same time? Why he couldn’t just be here on time I don’t know” annoyance creeping into her voice.

“He’s working Santana!” Rachel’s voice called out from where she was hidden, with the other guests, in the bedroom, “He tried his hardest to get off shift early”

“Well what if it starts raining and they get caught in it? Britt’s new dress would be ruined and she’d be really sad, even Kurt can’t control the weather” she added before Blaine could say anything.

“Santana” Blaine scolded, “Have you seen the sky? It’s a beautiful day out there.” He put his hands on her shoulders, “Calm down, just breathe”

Santana followed Blaine’s instructions, which showed him just how anxious she was since normally she’d have snorted and given him some smart arse retort.

Just as Santana was calming down they heard a key turning in the front door signalling the arrival of Brittany and Kurt. Blaine nodded in encouragement at Santana before quickly entering the bedroom with the others.

“Santana?” Brittany called just before entering the living room

“Surprise!” everybody called and Santana smiled at her girlfriend whose face lit up in delight as friends poured out of the bedroom.

“Happy Birthday Britt” Rachel said as she hugged the taller blonde girl.

“I tried to get your girl to go with a spooky theme but...” Puck shrugged with a grin before also hugging his friend.

“You just wanted to try and scare everybody with your stupid ghost stories Puckerman” Santana told him, laughing when he held his hands up and shrugged.

“This is perfect” Britt said, looking at the love of her life, “Where did you find all this stuff?” Everything from the banner and balloons to the paper plates and bowls holding the party food had a unicorn pattern on it.

“I have my contacts” Santana said, giggling as Britt launched a pink fluffy unicorn at her, “Hey, no unicorn abuse”

Britt laughed before practically throwing herself at her girlfriend, “You’re amazing San, I don’t deserve you”

“You deserve everything and more” Santana said, “And I intend to always be the one to give it to you”


End file.
